Ogre
An Ogre 'is a large hostile mob that can be found at night or in caves. When killed, Green Ogres drop Obsidian blocks, Fire Ogres drop Fire and Hearts of Fire, which can be used to craft an Essence of Fire and Cave Ogres drop Diamonds. Overview Ogres are about 4 blocks high, making them one of the tallest hostile mobs. They are the only mobs in Mo' Creatures that are able to destroy blocks. Ogres can be heard making deep grunts, moans or growling sounds. Behavior Ogres are neutral throughout the day, but remain hostile in dark places (such as caves) or if provoked. They are often seen wielding clubs or hammers, and when they notice the player, they will raise their club/s and smash it against the ground which will destroy the blocks around them and harm the player or any mobs if they are nearby (this will mostly break blocks from the side, not under them). Ogres often spawn or come with one or two heads, but this won't change their strength. They can see through glass, so it is advised to be careful when placing windows in a house. Within the config file, the attack strength for Ogres can be modified. This damage is based on blast power similar to Creepers & TNT. The range is 0 (no damage) - 5 (capable of destroying up to 5 blocks vertically and horizontally from the Ogre). The gamerule command mobGrie''fing can be applied to prevent Ogres from destroying blocks. If an Ogre harms any mobs nearby from its club, the mob/s will target the Ogre. '''Strategy Due to their destructive ability, Ogres can be dangerous mobs if the player doesn't have decent Armor or protection. The best way to deal with Ogres would be to shoot them from afar with a Bow. Another way of dealing with Ogres is by using a sword, although this is more risky as you will take damage from the blast radius of the Ogre, so they are best dealt quickly if the Bow is not an option. Types of Ogres 'Green Ogre' The Green Ogre is the most common type of Ogre. It spawns just on the surface of the Overworld alongside other hostile mobs. Fire Ogre The Fire Ogre can be found in the Nether as well as the Overworld. This mob destroys blocks and ignites the ground on impact, so if a Fire Ogre was to destroy your house, it will set any flammable blocks (such as Wood) on fire and the fire will spread, eventually destroying the house. It is advised to build houses out of non-flammable materials (i.e. stone) so that Fire Ogres can not set them on fire. Fire Ogres are also fire-resistant. Cave Ogre The Cave Ogre is commonly found in deep caves under the surface (as the name suggests), and it is much more powerful than the other Ogres. Ogre Princes Sometime in a future Mo' Creatures update, there will be three Ogre Princes/Bosses that can be found in the Ogre Lair. These Ogre Bosses may also have a chance to drop a special item, such as the Builder Hammer (carried by the Green Ogre Prince) or the Teleport Staff (carried by the Cave Ogre Prince). Gallery Old Ogre Models.png|The old Ogre models. 2015-06-21_21.36.02.png|A 2 Headed Green Ogre charging towards the player. 2015-08-14_13.27.18.png|A Fire Ogre in The Nether. Category:Large Mobs Category:Terrestrial Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Fictional Mobs Category:Untameable mobs Category:Nether Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Vertebrate